Yugioh 5ds legacy of a signer
by Magician of black faith
Summary: Sora and Sakura Mashima with their friends will try to win try to escape from Satellite and enter The 12th Fortune cup. can they or will they fail. read to find out. REV IT UP!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the prologue of Welcome to the prologue of

_YU-GI-OH 5DS LEGACY OF A _

SIGNER

_**Admittedly my other stories were bullshit. But this one will be okay. I've thought of everything: story, decks, names and the settings.**_

_Now that that's done let us begin._

000000000000000000000000000

Eighteen years ago.

A young couple with two babies sat in a comfortable sitting room. The room was a bit broken looking and barely any furniture was in it. Like every thing in satellite it was a mess. After twenty minutes and old man walked in with three cups of tea.

"It's been so long I didn't even know I had grandchildren," the old man said sitting down on a chair opposite the couple.

"It has been a long time hasn't it dad," the young man said drinking some tea.

"What are there names?" asked the old man.

This time the young woman answered, " Sora is the boy and Sakura is the girl"

"Fitting names" replied the old man sipping his tea.

"I know, anyway to get to the point look at Sora's arm," the young man said handing Sora over to the old man.

After a while the old man smiled "He has come at last I never thought I'd live to see this day"

After along silence the young couple sighed. After two minutes the old man sighed.

"You want me to take care of them," said the old man sadly then added "Why?"

"We must venture into dark world," said the young man.

"He might try to escape again I hope you understand" the young woman added.

"Hiru, Azura please come back so they will grow up with their parents" the old man said standing up still holding Sora and took Sakura off the young woman.

"We will" the couple said departing.

"You two are the hopes of satellite" the old man said bringing the two into a spare room which already had a cot in it he then placed the two babies into the cot and went to bed.

**Present day.**

A young man with blue almost purple hair opened his eyes revealing two purple eyes. The young man of eighteen looked at his arm and saw a birthmark shaped like a mask which had two lines across one in the middle of the mark and the other centimetres below it the lower one had six lines going down which made it look like it was smiling. The one in the middle had to things that looked like eyes coming out of it.

"Sora, breakfast time" an old man shouted up at the boy.

"Coming" said Sora.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Okay if you saw any episodes of Yu-gi-oh 5ds from Eight (I think) to 28 you should know what Sora is. For those of you who don't know I won't tell you what he is._

_Next time, Sora and his friends appear to be making things can Sora win a duel for the last pieces or will he and his friends lose everything._

_Find out next time on Legacy of a signer. _


	2. Duel 1 Vs Hansen 1

Welcome to the actual first Chapter/episode whatever you want to call it and I really hope you enjoy this one

Welcome to the actual first Chapter/episode whatever you want to call it and I really hope you enjoy this one. Now I would like to thank everyone who has or will post a comment.

_Without __**Further**__ delay._

**Duel 1: The final pieces: Officer Hansen stands in the way.**

00000000000000000000000

After going to the washroom Sora got into his clothes, which consisted of a black shirt, white undershirt and blue jeans. He considered buttoning up his shirt but shrugged and went down stairs.

"Hey gramps" Sora said to the eighty-year old who wore a denim jacket and jeans he had grey hair and a grey beard he had purple eyes like Sora "I thought you were over your near death crisis"

"Ha, Ha very funny so funny I forgot to laugh" the old man said sarcastically.

"But you sort of laughed at the start of your sentence" Sora replied.

"Smart ass" the old man said and they both laughed.

"Where's Sakura" Sora asked referring to his eight-minute younger sister who had a pattern of calling him onee-san.

"She said that Kai had nearly finished the D-wheels," said Grandpa.

"Thanks Gramps" said Sora as he ran out the door putting his white trainers on.

0000000000000000000000000

A young man with blue hair one brown eye and one white eye wearing a black coat with black jeans and a black sleeveless sat looking out two motor bikes. Both were like Yusei Fudo's but instead of having that curve thing the seat stopped right between the shoulder blades. One was black and the other was green.

"Damn I just need two more chips," the man yelled.

"Don't worry Kai onee-san will be here in no time" a girl with pink hair and pink eyes said she wore blue jeans and a pink sleeveless.

"Yeah well he better be Sakura or you, Darius, Toji and Heather will have to go on without us", said Kai.

"I know I'll call him", said Sakura taking out a pink flip phone.

00000000000000000000000000

As Sora ran his phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the number realising it was his sister he answered.

(Italics if used the person is thinking or using a phone)

"_Onee-san I still can't believe you fixed these phones" Sakura screamed into the phone._

"_Hi Sakura what's wrong" asked Sora asked half-deaf._

"_Kai needs you to steal two turbo chips" Sakura said._

"What I stole some last week" Shouted Sora.

"_No need to shout" said a male voice._

"_Who the hell are you and why do you have my sister's phone" Sora asked angrily._

"_I hearby arrest you Sora in the name of the law you have the right remain silent" the man said._

"_Security damn, wait I know since you're already in the hideout wait for me and we'll duel if I win you release my sister and friend and give me two turbo chips" said Sora._

"_And if I win I get to bring you and your friends into custody" said the man._

"_Alright" said Sora turning his phone off and running._

"_I have to win but I trust my cards_," thought Sora speeding through Satellite to an abandoned theatre.

00000000000000000000000000000

Arriving Sora slipped his duel disk on which was hidden underneath a certain seat in the middle of theatre. A man in his mid twenties walked down towards him.

"We each stand in one of the balconies I'm officer Hansen by the way" the man said walking off again.

Sora walked up to the balcony on the right side of the stage while Hansen went to the left.

"Duel" they shouted simultaneously.

(S: 4000)

(H: 4000)

"I'll start thing's off" said Hansen drawing "I play a monster in defence mode and a spell or trap face down I end my turn"

"Draw I summon speed warrior in attack mode (Level 2 ATK 900 DEF 400) now I enter my battle face in which my monster's ATK doubles (ATK 1800 DEF 400) attack his face down monster" said Sora.

"You destroyed my Elemental hero avian (Level 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1000) now my trap activates Hero signal which special summons Elemental Hero synchron (A robot in superman clothes but had a HS instead of just an S appeared) (Tuner Level 3 ATK 1300 Def 0) His effect is when he is special summoned I can revive one elemental hero so comeback elemental hero avian" Hansen replied.

"I place a card face down and end my turn (Speed warrior ATK 1800-900 DEF 400)," said Sora downhearted.

"I begin my turn now I will tune Avian and hero synchron to become Elemental hero wind stalker (A man in green armour with green armoured wings appeared his helmet was like a falcons head.) (Synchro Level 6 ATK 2300 DEF 2000) now attack his monster with Armoured Claw (S: 2600) I end my turn" Hansen said smiling.

"My turn draw" Sora said drawing a card " I place a monster in Defence and end my turn"

"Draw," said Hansen drawing a card "I attack Armoured Claw I end"

Picking up his card Renge gatekeeper of dark world Sora sighed "Draw I play my dark resonator in attack and end my turn"

"Draw now attack dark resonator Armoured Claw (S: 1600)" Declared Hansen.

"My monster can negate being destroyed once per turn," replied Sora with a victory sigh.

"I know and if my monster fails to destroy a monster he can attack again so go Armoured Claw (S: 600)" Hansen said Happily.

"I activate my trap tuners revenge when you destroy a tune monster its attack points are dealt to your Life points" Sora declared.

"Lucky shot" said Hansen (H: 2700)

"Nothing lucky about it" replied Sora (S: 600).

"Make your move" said Hansen smiling "_One attack and it's over_"

"Draw" said Sora his thoughts racing as he picked up Junk synchron "It's over I summon junk synchron (Tuner ATK 1300 DEF 500) whose effect brings back speed warrior (Level 2 ATK 900 Def 400) now I tune them together **Recycled monsters are said to be nothing alone but when fused they become a great force one to be reckoned with synchro summon and awaken from the scrap heap Junk Warrior (Synchro Level 5 ATK 2300 DEF 1300) my first card **now I activate Junk barrage and battle tuned I'll get to Junk Barrage later but for now I have to remove one tuner to power up my Junk Warrior by the Tuner's attack points bye Junk Synchron (Synchro Level 5 Junk warrior ATK 3600 DEF 1300) now destroy his Wind Stalker scrap fist (H: 1400)" said Sora.

"I'm still here," Hansen laughed (250) then his face fell " How I mean how did you do that"

"My Junk Barrage" laughed Sora " and to end my turn I play ectoplasmer"

"Noooooooooooooooo" shouted Hansen being knocked back wards as Junk Warrior's spirit smashed into him.

(H:0)

(S: 600)

"As promised" Sora said catching two turbo chips as they flew towards him "Where is my sister and best friend"

"In the basement" shouted Hansen.

"Okay, Oh and by the way you're a really good duellist let's duel again sometime," said Sora heading to the basement.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later.

"They're done," shouted Kai and Sora in unison.

"Great now let's plan the rest of the operation" Sakura said.

The three began discussing a plan for tomorrow. For Tomorrow's a new day.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hey it is Sora here and let me tell you what's up next. Kai and me find ourselves in an argument that puts Sakura in charge of the next step of the plan. But when a mysterious man named Sypher shows up will she prove her worth or will she fail find out next time on Legacy of a signer.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Tuners Revenge (Made up I think)

When a face up tuner monster is destroyed you can deal life point damage to your opponent equal to the Tuner's attack strength.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Till next time Read and review.

MOBF signing out.


	3. Duel 2 Sakura's decision or is it

Welcome to chapter/episode whatever you want to call it 2(3). Now for the first riding duel. Today three mentioned characters will make their first appearance and a mysterious man will also appear.i got a review about Sora's deck it is actualy my ideal deck so it will seem like YUsei Fudo's but it will have many different twist's and turns and also Hansen will be described very soon but bear with me i might be a little vague but it's for the good of the story. i thank all who will or have reviewed. 3, 2, 1 Riding duel acceleration.

0000000000000000000000000000

Duel 2 Sakura's decision: The mysterious man is here.

0000000000000000000000000000

"No, no, no we should go through the grinders" Sora shouted at Kai.

It has been three days since Hansen had appeared and Sora and Kai had agued for the last two days about which way they should go.

"The pipe line is safer, if we go through the grinders we will all die" Kai retorted muttering something like "idiot" under his breath.

"This is going nowhere let's ask Sakura" Sora said searching for his sister who was hiding behind a desk.

"Stop fighting" an eighteen year old wearing a green tuxedo and had green with one red eye and one turquoise eye.

"Yeah, Darius is right," shouted a girl with red hair, red eyes and a black t-shirt with black jeans.

"Yeah listen to Darius and Heather before I cream you guys" a man with turquoise hair and green eyes wearing a green shirt and black three quarter lengths.

"Go to hell Toji," shouted Kai and Sora in unison.

After a long silence Sora put his helmet on and got on his D-Wheel. He placed his duel disk in the duel disk slot and placed his deck into the gauntlet.

"Where are you going?" asked Darius.

"Out" Sora replied revving his D-Wheel and shot off at amazing speed.

"Well Sakura we need you to go find him also you're the last person to vote so hurry up and decide" Kai said walking over to his D-Wheel and tinkering with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A girl on a pink D-Wheel was speeding through the grey, grimy streets of Satellite looking for a green D-Wheel. As she sped down the streets another D-Wheel (more of a Motorbike really) the D-Wheel was red and was a highbred. The D-Wheeler wore red and had a red helmet that covered all his face.

"I am Sipher" the eighteen year-old man said "and I wish to duel you Sakura Mashima"

"I a-a-g-g-r-r-e-e-e-e" Sakura stammered.

"Right and it will be A Riding Duel," said Sipher placing his deck in his gauntlet.

"Right" said Sakura placing her cards in her gauntlet and they both screeched to a halt.

Speed World activated, autopilot standing by.

"The duel will commence in 3 seconds" their individual D-Wheel's said "3-2-1 Riding Duel acceleration"

(Sa: 4000) (Sa:0 sc)

(Si: 4000) (Si: 0 sc)

"I'll go first" said Sipher drawing a card " I summon Masked knight LV 3 (Level 3 ATK 1500 DEF 800) your turn"

"Draw" said Sakura.

(Sa: 1 sc)

(Si: 1 sc)

"I play a card in defence and end my turn" said Sakura.

"My turn draw" shouted Sipher.

Just as he drew, a familiar green D-Wheel smashed into Sipher's. Sending both D-wheel's flying across the road.

As the D-Wheeler from the green D-wheel got up he said, "Sipher I knew it was you"

"Sora-Kohai, you are such a child we could of both been killed" said Sipher whose helmet had flown revealing him to have crimson hair and eyes on his cheek was a star shaped birthmark "But you probably would've been okay with that eh?"

"You're one to talk, leaving satellite after finding your family then killing them wow" snarled Sora.

"That didn't happen, you left me to die remember that time the building blew hm?" asked Sipher laughing.

"That is what it said in the paper" replied Sora.

"Onee-san you know this guy" asked Sakura still amazed at her brother.

"Yeah me, Kai and Sipher were inseparable when we were young" said Sora.

_Flash back._

_A young Sora and a young Kai were duelling. They were about four and sat at a table. A young Sipher walked in to the grimy ordinary kitchen._

"_Guys lets go to that new theatre," said Sipher as Kai beat Sora._

_The kids nodded and and Kai said to Sora " You played a great game you're definitely getting better"_

"_Yeah you and Kai may end up in the finals of the fortune cup and then you'll see who's better," added Sipher._

"_Thanks guys no let's get going" replied Sora._

_The three boys ran down the grimy alleyways of satellite until they reached the Fortune theatre. The three boys climbed up the gutters to the roof and started to run around._

"_Tag your it Sora" said Kai tapping Sora on the shoulder._

"_Not again" laughed Sora as he chased the other two boys around. _

_Just then a beam of black energy smashed into the roof. The three boys fell as the roof collapsed. _

"_Sora, Kai help me," shouted Sipher falling down into the seats below._

_When Sora and Kai woke up they searched for Sipher. They checked for him for a day. Until Sora's grandfather found them._

_End flash back._

"See you left me for dead" shouted Sipher running forward.

"We searched for a day how dare you accuse me of leaving you to die," said Sora also running forward.

As they went to punch each other a bald kid with black triangle on his head appeared he grabbed Sipher and they disappeared with the D-Wheel.

A faint voice said "_you can go through the pipes tomorrow no Guards will find you_"

End

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

_Next time, _

_Hey it's Sora a here and next time I have suspicions about that voice so I check it out. I find something so dangerous I feel sick afterwards. So see you next time. _


	4. Duel 3 Sakura decision or is it part 2

Sakura's decision part 2: Dark Destiny

Sakura's decision part 2: Dark Destiny.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Sora fully clothed in a security uniform was running through a carpeted hallway. The walls in the hallway were blue and the roof was white.

"I've got to be careful I'm on their turf now" he said aloud.

He ran down the hallway till he came to a door. Opening it he found two gaurds and a guy in a tuxedo. The tuxedo gut was bald and was very tanned. On his jacket he had a nametag saying his name was S. Hansen.

"You" said Hansen pointing at Sora " Make sure the Director's stone arrived"

Nodding Sora ran out of the room. He ran down the corridor for a while. Until he came to a door with words _**Saurel Hiyeash. **_

"The stone of the dragon king" said Sora surprising himself.

He opened the door and saw a red glowing stone. He quickly closed the door and began running back to Hansen.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked around the old abandoned theatre. She remembered he talk with her brother and his last words to her.

"_I'm staying" Sora had said running off._

She frowned. Why would he stay? Was it because of security? How would he ever get to the Fortune cup and still be in the sixty-four who actually entered the cup.

"Thinking," asked a familiar voice.

"Sypher" Sakura said spinning around.

The eighteen-year old stood there grinning. He wore a long red coat with a white sleeveless undershirt he wore red trousers and red trainers. He had crimson hair and crimson eyes with a sun birthmark on his face.

"You rang" he chuckled.

"I heard about how you killed your family just to permanently leave satellite" replied Sakura spitting at him.

"I'm hurt Sakura" he said Chuckling again "Maybe we should finish our duel right here right now"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"The directors Stone is there" said Sora.

"Great, now I know who you really are" said Hansen grabbing Sora by the scruff of the neck "So Kai thought you could trick us eh?"

"I'm Sora," replied Sora kicking Hansen.

Hansen fell over. Picking himself up he said "Sora, you beat me once but, this time you will die"

"Then bring it on you " said Sora.

"Catch" said Hansen throwing the newest duel disk out (Which I think looks surprisingly like Adrian Gecko's).

"Duel" they shouted in unison.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Duel," said Sakura and Sypher in unison.

(SA: 4000)

(SI: 4000)

"Ladies first" said Sakura drawing a card "Go Regenerating Mummy in attack mode (Level 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1500) I place a card face down and end my turn"

"That monster, even your brother wouldn't use a crap card like that," said Sypher drawing a card " I summon Garoth Lightsworn Warrior (Level 4 ATK 1850 DEF 1300) I attack your monster"

Garoth smashed his mighty axe into the mummies head. The Mummy blew up but Sakura took no damage.

"WHAT?" shouted Sypher.

"My face-down is reverse Waboku this card stops me from taking damage when a zombie type is destroyed," said Sakura placing the two cards into the grave.

"I end with a face down" Sypher replied throwing the card face down.

"I summon Malevolent Mech Goku-en (level 6 ATK 2400 DEF 1400) in attack mode, then I play Monster reborn bringing back Regenerating Mummy (Level 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1500) Attack Garoth Goku-en (SI: 3450) and now go my mummy direct attack (SA: 1650) I end with a face-down" said Sakura her monsters returning to her field.

"My turn" said Sypher drawing a card "I activate solar recharge now I discard one Lightsworn and draw two cards then I mill the top two from my deck"

He discarded a monster the drawing two cards and milled the following top two to the grave and smiled.

"I activate the effect of Judgement Dragon he is special summoned because I have four different Lightsworns in the grave, I summon Judgement Dragon (Level 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2600) now I get rid of 1000LP to destroy all other cards on the field (SY: 650) and now attack Sakura directly (SA: 1000) I end my turn" he said sending the top four cards of his deck to the grave.

"I play a card face-down and end my turn" Sakura said on the verge of tears.

"I'll end you now" said Sypher drawing a card " now Attack and end Sakura Judgement Dragon"

The dragon shot a huge beam of pure white energy filling the whole place with smoke. The smoke spread everywhere and laughing could be heard.

0000000000000000000000000000000

(S: 4000)

(H: 4000)

"I'll go first" said Sora drawing a card " I summon Stardust Warrior (Level 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1400) (a warrior in bluish, greenish armor with a long green blade which he held in both hands) I pace a card face down to end my turn"

"_Yes, you're close to summoning me," said a mysterious voice in Sora's head._

Freaked out Sora looked around for someone as Hansen said " A fine move but mine is better go double summon as you know I can summon one additional time this turn so I play Elemental hero Avian (Level 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1000) and Elemental hero synchron (Level 3 ATK 1300 DEF 0) in attack mode now I hope you're ready go I'm tuning my Avian and Synchron, **the night sky is your back drop, show the anger you hold, Synchro summon Elemental Hero Raven Warrior **(ATK 2400 DEF 2500) **the sky is the limit** (a monster that looked like a raven only it stood on two legs and had two arms and held two swords) Attack his Stardust warrior"

"Unlucky for you my monster can't be destroyed by battle" said Sora (S: 3400)

"I end my turn," said Hansen (H: 4000)

Sora drew a card and the voice blared again at the card "_Finally play it now so we can be reunited o' master"_

"Okay" said Sora " I summon Stardust Synchron (Level 4 ATK 0 DEF 0) (a monster made out of green dust appeared it looked like a dragon) I tune them together _**By blood and by bone I summon the dragon of wind, the dragon of hopes and dreams become my hopes and dreams synchro summon Stardust dragon **_(Level 8 ATK 2500 DEF 2000) _**my your wings shine brightly"**_

The voice in Sora's head joined him in saying the little battle cry. Then with a flash of light Sora's monster appeared. To Sora's amazement his birthmark began glowing.

"Attack Stardust Dragon, Starburst Blaster" said Sora.

The flames smashed into Raven warrior but the warrior remained standing (H: 3900). Sora noticed Hansen placing a card into the grave and realised the monsters effect.

"I'm not done I play origin sword now by removing a warrior type from play you take damage equal to its attack" said Sora placing Stardust warrior in his coat (H: 1950) " I end my turn"

"Humph" said Hansen drawing a card " I activate my monsters second effect by giving up 500LP the whole field is destroyed so I'll do just that"

"Not so fast since your monster is going to destroy every card on the field I activate Stardust's effect, Go Protection wall" said Sora his dragon flew into the air its wings outstretched and both Stardust and Raven Warrior disappeared.

"NO" said Hansen then recovering himself said, " I end my turn ha, ha, ha your monster is gone too"

"My Dragon's effect brings him back at the end of the turn he activated his effect" said Sora laughing.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Hansen.

"Attack Stardust" said Sora drawing a card.

(S: 3400)

(H: 0000)

"_Well-done o' wise master, when did you think of that strategy" asked the voice._

"_Never" replied Sora to the voice's humiliation._

000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura stood laughing a card was face-up which said Magical Cylinder.

(Sa: 1000)

(SY:0000)

0000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later three motorbikes with Duel disks attached to them went flying down a pipeline. The three cyclists turned into an open door.

"They're through" said Kai to Sakura.

"Okay we'll go now," said Sakura.

Both had their helmets on and were on their D-Wheels they sped down the tunnel. At an amazing speed Kai made it through as Sypher and his D-Wheel appeared. Sypher got Sakura to come to a complete stop by pinning he D-Wheel to the wall.

They started to move slowly as Sakura said, " What do you want"

"I want you to die" said Sypher.

"_I just have to get him away for two-minutes" thought Sakura._

"Do you want to know Why I kill-" asked Sypher who was interrupted by a yell.

Speeding down the pipe was Sora and he said, " Get the hell away from my sister"

"Dude stop with the crashing" said Sypher as Sora rammed into the front of Sypher's D-Wheel.

"Onee-san no" said Sakura as her D-Wheel shot forward and she tried to turn back but went through the tunnel that led to Neo-Domino.

The last thing Sora heard before falling asleep was "We caught him"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Reverse Waboku and Stardust Warrior/Synchron are made up if you are writing a 5ds/Gx/dm story feel free to use them.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Hey it's Sora here, and next time I wake up in prison where someone challenges me to a duel. Can I win or will I lose fin out Next time._

0000000000000000000000000000000

The two part Decision. What did Sakura decide you ask, well you'll find out later? REV IT UP!


	5. Duel 4 CEcil and Cypher

Thanks to all you read. (Sorry the chapters late)

0000000000000000000000000000000

A tale of two

0000000000000000000000000000000

A lone girl with pink hair wearing a pink zip up jumper and a jean skirt with black boots stood on a sandy beach. The person looking at her ran towards her. The girl turned around revealing blue eyes and a familiar face. As the man go within five feet of the girl she turned into grey dust and flew into the sea. The man turned around and saw a guy with blue hair one white eye and one brown eye wearing a black coat, a black sleeveless and black jean. The man ran forward and again the person he ran to turned into grey dust and flew away. This time another girl with green hair, steel eyes and a pink sleeveless with a denim jacket over it she also wore jeans. He ran towards and again the girl turned to grey dust. He started to notice grey dust coming from behind him and he kept spinning around to see where it came from. Finally he looked down at himself and shouted as he turned into dust.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sora sat up in an unfamiliar surrounding. He looked around the room and found he was actually in a cell. The room had a door to a bathroom, a huge barred window, a locked door and a hanging mirror on the wall.

"What was that?" asked Sora to the air.

After ten minutes he walked over to the mirror and an unfamiliar face looked back at him. His hair was longer and now a very light purple. His eyes a darker purple and under his left eye was a familiar criminal mark, which he knew from a picture of Yusei Fudo, was a criminal mark for trying to escape Satellite with A D-Wheel and possession of cards.

He recalled three men who spoke in hushed tones about not finding his cards. Coming back to the present Sora pulled out a packet of tissues he opened the packet and took out his cards. Then three things went wrong. First Sora noticed a camera. Second he heard a man break in to the cell he looked around. Third he got punched in the face with a well-placed fist. Sora fell down and smacked his head off the ground. He then heard a voice in his head say _"Sora, don't give up"._

Sora woke in a gymnasium with a red haired man with red eyes and a tooth like criminal mark and black leather clothes.

" 'Ello the names Cecil Loren" Cecil said "And I'm 'ere to duel ya"

"What?" asked Sora.

"I'm the leader of the blazing fang I've been 'ere three years and I'm the best duellist 'ere" Replied Cecil.

Cecil threw a blue gecko disk (You know from chapter 4/3). Cecil placed his cards in his duel disk Sora did likewise.

"Duel" they said in unison.

(C: 4000)

(S: 4000)

"Now you Satellite Scumbag you can go first" Cecil said.

"Draw!" said Sora drawing a card " I summon Shield Warrior in defence mode (Level 3 warrior/Effect ATK: 800 DEF 1600) I then place a card facedown card"

Cecil drew a card " I summon Horus the black flame dragon Level 4 (Level 3 Dragon/Effect ATK 1600 DEF 1000) now I play moment switch which for one attack our monsters switch Attack and defence now Attack (Horus ATK 1000 DEF 1600) (Shield warrior ATK 1600 DEF 800) I place a card face down and I'll end my turn which means Horus becomes Horus the black flame dragon Level 6 (Level Dragon/Effect ATK 2300/1600) Your move you scumbag loser" said Cecil laughing.

Sora drew a card " I activate double summon, now first I summon Junk synchron (Level 3 warrior/Tuner/effect ATK 1300 DEF 500) and then I summon Speed Warrior (Level 2 warrior/effect ATK 900 DEF 400) then I tune them together **From city to scrap heap reform Junk warrior (Level 5 Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK 2300 DEF 1300) Scrap fist** next I activate graceful rebirth to bring Speed warrior (Level 2 warrior/effect ATK 900 DEF 400) back in attack mode (Junk Warrior 2300-3200) now attack Horus (C: 3100) now attack Speed warrior (C:2200) I'll end" said Sora as Cecil was knocked straight onto the ground and Cecil then stood up.

" My turn" said Cecil drawing a card " I activate my face down super ancient Level up now by removing Horus level four and six to summon Horus the Black flame Dragon Level 8 (Level 8 Dragon/Effect ATK 3000 DEF 1800) as though he were summoned by a Horus effect"

"Oh crap," cursed Sora.

"Next I activate Scorching Horus which if Horus destroys a monster he can attack again so go Horus blow Speed Warrior to pieces (S: 1900) and don't forget Junk warrior (Junk warrior 3200-2300) (S: 1200) now I activate Scorching Horuses effect at the end of the turn you lose 1000 life points (S: 200)" said Cecil as Sora crashed into the wall.

"M-m-m-y-y-y T-t-t-u-u-r-r-n" said Sora drawing then shaking his head said " I'll activate Synchro judgement I remove from play from my hand Turbo synchron and Handcuffs Dragon and now I can summon Turbo Warrior (Level 6 Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK 2500 DEF 1500) then I play junk barrage and equip it to him so Attack and thus his effect halves your monsters attack"

"What!?" shouted Cecil.

"Now end him (C: 1200) and Junk barrages effect (C: 0000) I win," said Sora walking towards Cecil.

"You play a good game Sora," said Cecil.

"Of course He does, he is the rising star of Satellite," said a familiar voice.

"CYPHER!" shouted Sora as he turned around.

"Looks like you remember me," said Cypher his red Hair flowing he was standing on the rim of a basketball net.

"Heh, heh, heh I always looked up to you like you were a big brother even when you killed your parents" said Sora looking Cypher straight in the eyes " And I…I…I still do and if, if it means beating you to a pulp to bring you back, I will!"

"Sora" Cypher said his expression softer and then fury was expressed instead " WHY DO YOU TRY SO MUCH!"

"Me, you and Kai" Began Sora " We were, no we are friends, no matter the circumstances"

Again Cypher mused over what was said and spoke, this time there was evil in his voice " I hate you and all your friends but you should know" Cypher said he jumped down and stood right in front of Sora " Kai is on my side now"

If Sora was surprised he didn't show it but simply said, "I know"

"What!?" asked Cypher "How did you know?"

"He told me," replied Sora.

"When tell me" asked Cypher.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Three days ago. An hour before the tunnel opened.

Sora stood in the Hideout Looking Kai in the eye. Kai stared back at Sora. Both of them had anger in their eyes.

"So you're joining Cypher and you're going to enter the cup are you" asked Sora.

"Yes"-replied Kai.

"Fine then I'll see you there" growled Sora.

"Yeah but don't worry we will have that match" said Kai walking off.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Humph I see" said Cypher " you know what I'll tell you how I killed my parents"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Two years ago.

"Cypher please" asked woman's shadow.

"Please don't son" asked a Man's shadow.

"You never loved me you always hated me, Die" said Cypher slashing both people with a katana.

"Well done Cypher" said another man's voice, "We will finally have completed our team"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh and by the way look behind you" Cypher said.

Sora turned around just to get another punch in the face.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hey Sora here, next time I get in a lot of trouble and have to deal with it in a duel.

_See ya next time._

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and also I just changed Turbo warrior's effect a bit. Also feel free to use any made up cards.


	6. Duel 5 Jailhouse rock 1 bring it on

Thanks to readers with out you none of this would be possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Jailhouse rock: Bring it on.**

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Well Sora be prepared your freedom is limited" said Cypher.

"I…I… swear I'll bring you back Cypher" Sora replied he was still shaking from the image of Cypher killing his parents.

"Oh come off it Sora you and I both know I'm gone so leave it be" replied Cypher walking out of Sora's cell.

"I DON'T CARE," shouted Sora.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Later Sora was taking to the hive along with Cecil. The Hive was a nine hundred floor complex, where seven hundred convicted felons were forced to live in close quarters. As Sora and Cecil walked by Sora noticed two guards beating up a hunched figure. Sora's anger flared he ran over to the figure Sora then stood right behind the two guards and said "I thought police brutality was a crime" and then…

PUUUNCH!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000

Cypher walked around a huge office room. It was red all over. Red chairs, red desks, red curtains. He smiled and said " Sora you moron you've been set up again"

Just then someone knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a man. He wore a long red coat on the back was a picture of a dragon, a black shirt and black leather jeans. He had black eyes and had grey hair and a grey beard.

"Eric welcome" said Cypher sitting on a chair behind his favourite red desk.

"I suppose I am," said Eric taking a seat in front of the aforementioned desk.

"I had a little problem with one of my team-mates," said Cypher he smiled a sharp-toothed grin.

"Oh god not again" replied Eric " who was it? Where did you bury the body"?

"He's not dead I just don't think stopping me from beating an old friend to death is nice" replied Cypher.

"Kenneth said something like that" said Eric "But I have matters to attend to"

Eric got up and left. Cypher just stared blankly at the door. Of course Cypher did do something different.

"Sora, Kai" he said sadly but then his expression changed " I will destroy you both HA, HA, HA, HA"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sora stood on one of the Hives many bridges surrounded by twenty guards. He smiled and grabbed a mans hand and twisted it behind the mans back and broke it.

"Oops, I so sorry" said Sora sarcastically.

He continued beating the living snots out of everyone. A fist in someone's face another somewhere important. He smashed faces here and broke arms there and finally all guards were gone. And then Sora felt something stick into his back. Looking behind him he saw a sleeping dart in his back. But that's not the worst part the hunched figure was revealed to be a guard.

"Jackass" said Sora and then…

**DARKNESS**

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Humph beating up twenty to twenty eight guards in possession of cards and a D-wheel Wow that's rare," said a man in a police uniform only the coat was longer and it had its sleeves ripped off. The man had green eyes and a shot of black hair.

"Really, I would of thought that you were also put in here because of that" replied Sora.

"Very funny, but you're choices remain the same apologise or duel" the man said.

"Well Lucid I will duel you tomorrow on the top floor you can make the rules moron" Sora said leaving the room he was in which was too dark to see anything but Lucid.

"Activate the falling duel platform" Lucid said to a shadow, which then left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Do I have to baby-sit ya, Ya Muppet ya are" said Cecil.

Sora had walked back to his cell finding out that he was now sharing with Cecil.

"You have got to stop using the word ya so many times," replied Sora.

"Look Sora, Lucid Allemande is the most successful none professional duellist ya can't win" said Cecil frowning.

"You see there it is again its not ya its you" replied Sora.

"Are ya listen" asked Cecil.

"I really think its you!" shouted Sora in response.

"You stupid idiot" said Cecil kicking Sora in the face.

"Oh that is it," replied Sora happily.

"Sora please listen to me," said Cecil looking grave "He's practically unbeatable just apologise"

After a lengthy pause Sora said "No, hold not just no Hell no"

"Sora what do you fight for" asked Cecil?

"I don't know really I just do it cause if I don't who the hell will" replied Sora.

"Okay" Cecil said.

"Enough of this I have a duel in FIVE MINUTES" shouted Sora running so fast Cecil was stuck looking at a Sora replica.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"You're late," said Lucid standing on hanging platform.

"Let's just duel," said Sora standing on the same platform.

"Duel Disk engage", said Sora activating a gecko disk "Duel on"

"Duel disk engage" said Lucid repeating the gesture "Lets get this punk"

(L: 4000)

(S: 4000)

As they both stood still the Platform started to descend towards the ground.

"What is this?" asked Sora worriedly.

"It's a moving platform that if it reaches the ground floor declares the one with the highest LP the winner simple," said Lucid laughing.

"Right, this means I go first," said Sora drawing a card " I summon Atlantean Pikeman (Level 2 sea serpent/normal ATK 1400 DEF 0) in attack mode and I set a card face-down you go loser"

"You know what I think I remember you" Lucid said and then realising something " Of course how could I forget the rising star I remember you"

"Really" asked Sora sarcastically "Do you want my autograph? Or maybe my picture?"

"I'll make you eat those words draw" Lucid replied drawing " I summon Bronze warrior (A warrior made of bronze it had a halberd in one hand and a sword in the other) (Level 4 warrior/effect ATK 1750 DEF 200) now attack his Pikeman"

"Pikeman no" Said Sora as his monster was sliced in half and as he was sent flying across the platform "Ouch, that felt real (S: 3650)"

"Of course it did this platform makes every hit fell real," replied Lucid "Your turn"

Recovered Sora drew a card and said, " I summon Speed warrior (Level 2 Warrior/Effect ATK 900 DEF) attack Speed warrior (Speed Warrior: ATK 1800) destroy Bronze Warrior"

"Bronze Warrior's effect activates he isn't destroyed" replied Lucid wincing (L: 3950).

"I end my turn with a face down (Speed warrior: ATK 900)" said Sora.

"I draw," said Lucid laughing so loud the roof seemed to fly into the air " I summon Silver Warrior (Level 4 Warrior/Effect ATK 1850 DEF 300) (A silver replica of the bronze warrior) Now first Bronze warrior Attack"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shouted Sora coughing up blood (S: 3000).

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Now cause more suffering Silver warrior" Laughed Lucid.

"Heh, heh, heh, wait, go Defence draw now I take 0 damage and draw a card," said Sora drawing a card still panting.

"I'll end you Lucky punk," said Lucid.

"Draw" said Sora drawing a card "I activate emergency provisions now I give up my face-down and gain 1000 (S: 4000) and end with a defence monster"

"My turn" said Lucid drawing and Laughing " I activate polymerisation to fuse Bronze warrior and Silver warrior on the field with Gold warrior in my hand to form Delta-Material Dragon (Level 9 Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK 3000 DEF 1000) now its effect destroys your monster at the cost of 1000 LP (L: 2950)"

"Wait, What" asked Sora frightened.

"Now attack Delta-Force Fire," shouted Lucid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Sora as he flew off the platform (S: 1000)

Lucid Laughed as Sora fell and said, "I guess I win"

As Sora fell images of his friends flashed threw his head. Kai, Toji, Heather, Darius, Sakura and Cecil.

And then a voice said:

_What Do You Fight For? _

0000000000000000000000000000000

End of part 1 of Jailhouse rock and see what Sora pulls out to win next time in Part 2

_**Jailhouse Rock: 0 **_Degrees boiling point_**.**_

0000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you for reading till next time Cough Friday Cough or Cough Saturday Cough Cough.

Magician of Black Chaos out.


	7. Duel 6 Jailhouse rock2 O d Boling point

Thank all who read/review this is only possible because of you.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Last time on, Legacy of a signer._

_Sora was up against more than one strong opponent as the Chief Lucid took a particular interest in our young Hero. _

_Things had looked Okay for Sora but Lucid brought out his best monster Delta-Material Dragon (Level 8 Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK 3000 DEF 1000) and blew Sora off the platform as Sora descends a voice calls out:_

_**What do you fight for?**_

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Jailhouse rock 2: 0 Degrees boiling point**

0000000000000000000000000000000

As Sora descended he heard a voice over and over again. He had trouble opening his eyes and realised Lucid had cheated by turning up the damage Sora received and down what Lucid himself took. Sora then thought about the question and continued to get stuck on it until it happened. As he remembered the picture of himself, Kai and Cypher standing on a road in Satellite and then images of Sakura, Toji, Darius, Heather and even Cecil appeared and at once his anger flared.

"I can't lose, not now, not when too much is at stake" Shouted Sora (S: 1000)

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha looks like I win" Lucid laughed.

He looked at the cards from Sora's hand that still lay on the platform and he walked towards them. As he got to them he heard a shout and Laughed thinking it was Sora's last words.

"Looks like you lose this round you Satellite scumbag" Lucid replied to the shout "No winning for you"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"My friends, my family, Satellite they all mean to much to give up on" Sora said still with his eyes closed and still descending.

As he fell images went through his mind. Him and Kai playing chess. His and Sakura's twelfth birthday. His grandfather telling him and his friends about geography (not his favourite subject). All of these cherished memories. And then his birthmark glowed crimson red. And he flipped around and opened his eyes which where outlined with crimson.

"I won't lose not now," he shouted and with a poof of smoke he disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000

As Lucid continued laughing he didn't notice a mask like mark (the Dragons tail) appear on the platform. Nor did he notice Sora appearing and picking up his cards.

"You ready to finish this" said Sora as the mark on the floor disappeared (S: 1000)

"You're alive," said Lucid his face white (L: 2950).

"My turn draw" said Sora drawing a card "I activate reborn trap now it becomes a trap in my grave but you don't know what it is and it is set face-down but I have to use it before my next turn"

"That seems stupid," replied Lucid as his dragon roared.

"Oh yeah I'll show you" said Sora placing a card on his duel disk " I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Level 2 Machine/effect ATK 800 DEF 800) in defence mode and another face-down card your turn"

"So you're going to show me you're little Hamster friend eh?" asked Lucid drawing a card and laughing.

"He's a Hedgehog there 's a difference," replied Sora.

"Whatever" said Lucid rolling his eyes "I activate my Dragons effect (L: 1950) now Attack Delta-burst"

"Reverse card activate," shouted Sora as Quillbolt disappeared " this is the one Reborn trap became, go Defence Draw".

"Damn" said Lucid as Sora drew a card " I guess it's your turn"

"I'll draw," said Sora drawing a card " I summon Turbo Synchron (Level 1 Machine/Tuner/Effect ATK 100 DEF 500) now I can summon Turbo booster (Level 1 Machine/effect ATK 0 DEF 0) since I normal summoned this turn now I activate graceful rebirth which I played last turn to bring back speed warrior (Level 2 Warrior/effect ATK 900 DEF 400) now I activate Quillbolts effect to have him re-summoned to the field (Level 2 Machine/Effect ATK 800 DEF 800) now I use monster reborn to bring Back Atlantean Pikeman (Level 2 Sea serpent/Normal ATK 1400 DEF 0)"

"No a level eight synchro monster" shouted Lucid.

"Wow you are smart who, go Tune together and become a new force hear my call **by blood, By Bone, by inheritance I call forth the dragon of Hopes and Dreams come forth be my hopes and dreams Stretch you wings Stardust Dragon (Level 8 Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK 2500 DEF 2000) **I end with a face-down" shouted Sora his eyes shinning brightly.

"What are you, what is this power?" shouted Lucid and then noticing Stardust's attack laughed "Hah that's your dragon"

"Don't mock my dragon" roared Sora.

"My turn draw" replied Lucid taking a card from his deck "I activate my monsters effect (L: 950)"

"I activate Stardust dragon's effect by sacrificing him I get to negate your monsters effect and destroy your monster go Dragon sanctuary" shouted Sora as the Stardust dragon rammed into Delta-material Dragon destroying them both.

"Idiot that took out your monster as well" laughed Lucid (L: 950)

"We'll see whose an idiot," replied Sora (S: 1000).

"I end Loser, scumbag" said Lucid then seeing Sora's dragon reappear said "Wha…Wha…What the… hell"

"At the end of a turn in which I use Stardust's effect he comesback ain't that right Stardust dragon (Level 8 Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK 2500 DEF 2000)" said Sora drawing a card "Now go Stardust dragon Starburst blast"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Said Lucid as he was blown off the platform (L: 0)

"Heh, Heh, Heh, I…did…iiiittt" said Sora falling to the ground unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kai looked down at the duel from a square room lined with paintings, chairs, and desks any antiques that aren't buildings were probably there as well.

"Well, Well what are you doing here Kai" asked Eric walking into the room.

"Just watching a duel" said Kai smiling as he did so.

"Shouldn't you be practicing if you're to take on Iris Helena hum" replied Eric.

"I would only my practice partner is on that platform and doesn't have a D-wheel" Kai said slyly.

"Oh, I know just the thing to do," replied Eric leaving the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sora walked down the streets of satellite once again. He didn't know how or why but he was let out and was heading to the entrance to the grinder. He had been told that his D-wheel lay in wait. He continued walking down the street until he came to an underground tunnel where the grinders were. The tunnel was a sewage pipe long out of action. It was grey and named after the last duel gang to control it. Harvey's grinders. The gang had been murdered fourteen years ago by some strange axe man. He entered he sewage pipe unafraid. As Sora looked around he saw a face he thought he wouldn't see for a long time (And his d-wheel and Sora's d-wheel).

"KAI!" shouted Sora.

"Are you ready Sora for the greatest riding duel of your life" replied Kai throwing Sora's helmet to Sora.

Sora grabbed the helmet and ran over to his d-wheel. Kai got on his d-wheel and put his helmet on.

"D-wheel Engage" said the d-wheels in unison " Auto pilot standing by"

"I'll go first," said Kai drawing a card.

0000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued in

The past part 1

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it's a few days late.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Mobf signing out.


	8. DUEL 7 The Past part 1

Thank you; with out you this would not be possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_As things had looked bad Sora managed to beat Lucid by summoning his ultimate card STARDUST DRAGON. Sora after being released had gone to the sewage tunnel, known as the grinders, where his d-wheel awaited. When he arrived he found Kai and had started a Riding duel can Sora win or is he doomed to fail (_**I use that too much**_) check it out._

0000000000000000000000000000000

The past part 1

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Speed-world activated," said the D-wheels as the duel commenced.

(S: 4000)

(K: 4000)

"I'll go first," said Kai drawing a card " I summon Desrook Archfiend (Level 3 fiend/effect ATK 1100 DEF 1800) then I play the Speed-world equip Speed-world Pandemonium"

**(Speed-world equips: A field spell that is equipped to speed-world, this costs no speed counters and is treated as speed-world) **

**(Speed-world Pandemonium: Neither player has to pay Life points during the standby phase for Archfiend monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" Monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 Archfiend Monster from their deck to their Hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card. This card is treated as speed world and gains all of speed worlds effects.)**

"Wow" gasped Sora "that is one good card"

"I know, your turn Loser" replied Kai.

"Right draw" said Sora drawing a card

(S: 1 Speed counter)

(K: 1 speed counter)

" I summon Speed warrior (Level 2 Warrior/Effect ATK 900 DEF 400)"

"You never change, your strategy is the same as when we were kids" Laughed Kai as Speed warrior appeared.

"Laugh all you want victory will be mine" replied Sora "Enter battle phase (Speed warrior: ATK 900-1800) Attack his Desrook Sonic edge"

"Humph" said Kai wobbling a little (K: 3300)

"I set a card turn end" replied Sora as the card appeared on the field and disappeared as usual.

"My turn" shouted Kai drawing a card.

(S: 2 Speed counter)

(K: 2 Speed counter)

" I summon Archfiend Soldier (Level 4 Fiend/normal ATK 1900 DEF 1500)" said Kai as his newly played monster shot down from the sky.

"You're such a Hypocrite," replied Sora.

"I am not," replied Kai " this card is cool unlike Speed warrior"

"Just get on with your turn, (So I can't play one of my monsters without being insulted)" muttered Sora.

"I will," replied Kai " Attack Demon sword play"

The monster lunged at Sora stabbing him right in the lung as his Life points dropped (S: 3000) and he began to slow down (S: 1 Speed counter).

"I end my turn" Said Kai his monster laughing.

"I draw," said Sora drawing a card.

(S: 2 Speed counter)

(K: 3 Speed counter)

"I play my trap card Ultimate Defence wall which allows me to choose three cards from my deck and place them in face-down defence mode" said Sora taking Shield Warrior (Level 3 Warrior/Effect ATK 800 DEF 1600), Sonic Chick (Level 1 Winged beast/effect ATK 300 DEF 300) and Quillbolt Hedgehog (Level 2 machine/effect ATK 800 DEF 800) and placing them face-down.

"What's the catch?" replied Kai.

"They can't switch battle position" Answered Sora " I end with two face-down's"

"Draw" said Kai drawing a card " I hope you're ready for a blast from the past"

(S: 3 Speed counter)

(K: 4 Speed counter)

"I guess so," replied Sora revving his d-wheel slightly.

"Remember that time when we were duelling on the Satellite M.I.D.S embassy," said Kai as Sora nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kai and Sora both stood on a huge well-polished building in the middle of Satellite. Both had their Duel disks activated and Kai had no cards on the field and 500LP while Sora had Speed warrior on his field (Level 2 Warrior/Effect ATK 900 DEF 400) and 1000LP.

"You're going down Kai." Said Sora as Kai drew a card.

"I don't think so I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (Level 4 Fiend/Effect ATK 2000 DEF 1600)" replied Kai, as his monster appeared "Go, attack Speed Warrior Black Hole Sword"

The monster slashed through Sora and Speed Warrior as Sora's LP went down to 0. Then Sora stood up walked over to Kai extending his hand and said " Great duel Kai"

"It was a great duel," replied Kai.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Here he comes I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (Level 4 Fiend/Effect ATK 2000 DEF 1600)" shouted Kai " Now I activate Speed spell-Angel Button now I draw two cards and Discard one"

"Not very useful" replied Sora as Kai picked up two cards and sent a card from his hand to the grave.

"Now I attack your face down monster on the left" said Kai as Shadowknight attacked Sonic chick.

"Not so fast" laughed Sora " Sonic chick can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more attack points"

"Fine, Go Archfiend Soldier attack the card on the right" said Kai as his monster stabbed the card (Shield Warrior) " that's it for my turn"

"I draw," shouted Sora ripping the card out of his deck.

(S: 4 Speed counter)

(K: 5 Speed counter)

"I summon one monster in defence position and place a card face-down," said Sora placing the monster and Spell or trap face-down "Go ahead"

"My turn" roared Kai drawing a card.

(S: 5 Speed counter)

(K: 6 Speed counter)

"I summon my archfiend Cannon (Level 4 Fiend/tuner/normal ATK 0 DEF 0) (A huge demon looking cannon it's blackish colour adds to its scary look)" laughed Kai " I hope you're read for a Synchro Summon"

"_What" thought Sora " he never synchro summons"_

"I can see by your shocked expression you're surprised" Kai said still laughing "I tune Archfiend Cannon and Shadowknight Archfiend together, **Burning cities and blazing towns all of this is caused by you my servant Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Level 8 Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK 3000 DEF 2000) lay waste to my enemies**"

"Oh…Shit" replied Sora.

0000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued in

The Past part 2

0000000000000000000000000000000

Also on my page I'm going to be putting up the personality, most used card and much, much more of the characters from this story.

The first two are:

Sora and

Kai.

Until next time keep reading.


	9. DUEL 8 The Past part 2

Thank all whom read/review.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The Past part 2

0000000000000000000000000000000

Last time,

_I draw," shouted Sora ripping the card out of his deck._

_(S: 4 __Speed counter)_

_(K: 5 __Speed counter)_

"_I summon one monster in defence position and place a card face-down," said Sora placing the monster and Spell or trap face-down "Go ahead"_

"_My turn" roared Kai drawing a card._

_(S: 5__ Speed counter)_

_(K: 6 Speed counter)_

"_I summon my archfiend Cannon (Level 4 Fiend/tuner/normal ATK 0 DEF 0) (A huge demon looking cannon it's blackish colour adds to its scary look)" laughed Kai " I hope you're read for a Synchro Summon"_

"_What" thought Sora " he never synchro summons"_

"_I can see by your shocked expression you're surprised" Kai said still laughing "I tune Archfiend Cannon and Shadowknight Archfiend together, __**Burning cities and blazing towns all of this is caused by you my servant Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Level 8 Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK 3000 DEF 2000) lay waste to my enemies**__"_

"_Oh…Shit" replied Sora._

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I attack your middle defence monster (Quillbolt hedgehog Level 2 machine/effect ATK 800 DEF 800) with Red dragon archfiend go arch crimson flare," roared Kai as his monster blew fire at the facedown.

"I activate the effect of my shield warrior whose in the grave I remove him and my monster isn't destroyed" replied Sora as a ghost of shield warrior jumped in front of his other monsters.

"_Damn it he saved himself this turn but next turn his monsters are going down" thought Kai._

"Fine know attack the middle card Archfiend soldier," shouted Kai as his monster sliced through Quillbolt's card "I end my turn your go"

"I draw," said Sora drawing a card.

(S: 3000)

(K: 3300)

(S: 6 speed counters)

(K: 7 speed counters)

"I place two cards face-down your go," shouted Sora the two cards materialising on the field.

"I draw," roared Kai drawing a card.

(S: 7 speed counters)

(K: 8 speed counters)

"I'll attack the card on the right with my dragon" Shouted Kai as his dragon smashed into the facedown "that's not all, when my dragon destroys a monster in defence position on your field, he destroys all other defence position monsters on your field"

Sora cursed in pain and then realised something. His birthmark was glowing and also gave of a slight stinging sensation. Then he realised for the first time that Kai's arm was glowing as well.

"Y…Y…Yo…You…Your arms is glowing like mine," said Sora showing his birthmark.

"Not you as well, he didn't tell me you had one," said Kai showing off a birthmark like Sora only it was a picture of a two wings.

"Who didn't tell you I have one?" asked Sora his arm starting to annoy him.

"You'll find out soon enough" replied Kai "Now archfiend Soldier Attack him directly"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" roared Sora as the soldier slashed his arm; the soldier had actually cut into his arm (S: 1100) (S: 6 speed counters)

"What a baby I bet you couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag," jeered Kai.

"You swore you'd never bring that up," replied Sora.

"The end of you is nearly here" Kai continued Laughing and jeering.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Cypher walked around his red office laughing. On the wall a T.V. showed the duel between Kai and Sora. As he continued laughing the door opened and a bald kid with a black triangle on his head and green eyes walked in. He wore green linen trousers and a waist Length green linen tunic. He sat down in front of the T.V.

"What are we watching" said the kid.

Cypher whirled around and asked "Ken how did you, when did you,"

"The door wasn't locked and just now" replied Ken.

"Well leave" Cypher roared.

"No, I don't think I will," replied Ken.

"The main reason is we caught the three fugitives and we want to celebrate," said Ken rather forcefully.

"You caught them," asked Cypher his jaw hanging "wait where is everyone"

"Levvi is playing with her fish" Ken said rubbing his temples "Selina is messing with the fugitives and Kyle is eh braking rocks with his hammer"

"That time of month" asked Cypher referring to Kyle.

Ken nodded "Nearly killed those little punks too man that beast is scary"

"Yeah" said Cypher "Nearly killed me first time we met he can't control the thing properly"

Just then they heard a crash from downstairs. They ran outside to reveal they were in a polished marble mansion. In the middle of the floor stood a tanned man with short yellow hair he wore a big yellow jacket and trousers.

"Damn, Selina your brothers gone physco again" shouted Cypher as a violet chair went flying over his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I have to win I can't lose" said Sora drawing a card.

(S: 7 speed counters)

(K: 9 speed counters)

"I'm going to win this turn Kai," declared Sora "I play decree of Speed"

"Very funny Sora" laughed Kai.

"Decree of speed is a card that gives us three speed counters each as long as I don't gain any more for three turns" said Sora.

(S: 10 speed counters)

(K: Max speed)

"Ha, ha, ha, ha Sora I'm on max speed and your not" Kai jeered.

"Are you ready Kai because I play the Speed Spell end of storm" shouted Sora his birthmark shinning even brighter.

"What?" asked Kai his face white.

"This cards effect is it destroys all monsters on the field and then for each card destroyed the owner of said card loses 300 life points," said Sora as the grim reaper flew out of the card and spun around.

"No" said Kai as his monsters were destroyed (K: 3000).

"But I'm not done I summon junk synchron (Level 3 Warrior/Effect/Tuner ATK 1300 DEF 500)" said Sora placing junk synchron on his d-wheel " I activate its effect to bring back speed warrior (level 2 Warrior/Effect ATK 900 DEF 400) and now Quillbolt hedgehog (Level 2 Machine/effect ATK 800 DEF 800) gets re-summoned because I have a face up tuner monster on my field so now I tune Junk synchron with Quillbolt, **From city to scrap heap reform, Synchro summon Junk warrior (Level 5 Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK 2300 DEF 1300) Scrap fist **now since I have a face up level two monster he gains his attack points (Junk warrior: 2300-3200) Now attack Kai directly Scrap Fist"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" said Kai as his d-wheel flew back wards he crashed into the tunnel wall and flew off his d-wheel as it exploded "I will get you Sora if it's the last thing I ever do"

"Come get me Kai" said Sora as the holograms deactivated and he went flying out of the grinders into…A town outside Neo-domino he skidded along the pavement and stopped just at the entrance to… "Seagrove town" and Sora fainted.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally" said Cypher as Kai walked into his office "Did you win Kai?"

"You and I both know I didn't," retorted Kai.

"Well at least you have that duel with Iris in three days" said Cypher.

"Yeah, hey what's my chair doing up here" asked Kai noticing his favourite violet chair in a heap on the ground.

"Let's just say don't walk into Kyle's room," replied Cypher smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Next time,_

_Sora finds himself in Seagrove town a town eight miles outside neo-domino. To Travel that distance he needs to fix his d-wheel, Save a kidnapped girl, free a town from slavery and punch some guy in the face. To do this he must take on his grand fathers alter ego Shade but when things go wrong will he be able to make to the fortune cup who knows find out in the next Arc and first chapter._

_**The Mask of Shade.**_


	10. Seagrove, a town of dreams

Here it is, the plot is finally going to appear.

Thank you for reading/reviewing.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**YU-GI-OH 5DS LEGACY OF A SIGNER.**

**ARC 2: THE MASK OF SHADE. **

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 of Arc 2:

Seagrove, a town of dreams.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sora's d-wheel flew across the ground at amazing speed. It crashed of the side of a pole and flew through the air, finally crashing into a truck. The last thing Sora saw before falling asleep was a walking stick.

0000000000000000000000000000000

In Cypher's office sat Kai, Ken, Kyle (A lot K's eh), a tanned girl with long flowing black hair wearing an orange sleeveless an orange skirt and orange boots beside her was a girl who had blonde hair blue eyes a long blue dress and an annoyed look on her face. Cypher entered the room smiling.

"Why are we here" asked the dark haired girl.

"I don't know Selina maybe it's because of your buffoon of a brother" replied Cypher scowling.

"Cypher that was a cheap shot" retorted the blonde haired girl.

"No need to fight he is probably right after all" said Kyle looking dejected.

"No, he shouldn't blame others for his total ignorance" said Ken standing up.

"I'm ignorant" retorted Cypher.

"Yes you are" said Kai standing up as well.

"Let's leave Lucy," said Selina to the blonde haired girl.

"Sure" replied Lucy.

"Wait for me" said Kyle following them out of the room.

"See what happens when you all fight" said Eric walking into the room.

"Blow it out your ass!" roared Kai, Cypher and Ken at the same time.

"I heard you caught the fugitives," said Eric ignoring the trio "What were their names again?"

Ken spoke before Cypher could "Lilly Eh, Ian and Lauren"

"Where are they now?" asked Eric.

"Seagrove" replied Kai thinking of Sora.

"Yes, they're in Seagrove, but eh how did you know?" asked Ken looking directly at Kai.

"Oh no" Kai said white faced "Sora's there and he'll always help people"

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Ken angrily.

"Because" Eric stated "Everyone there are Slaves to Neo-Domino"

"Crap" said Cypher angrily.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sora awoke in a white bed inside a small bare, brown room. He got up realising his clothes were torn in places. He slapped his hand to his Face.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

"Keep it down Sora" an old man with grey hair, a grey beard and brown robes came in,

"What's with the robes old timer…wait how did you know my name?" asked Sora dejectedly.

"First this sage gear you moron" said the old man taking a walking stick out of nowhere and hitting Sora comically over the head "Second the name's Lucifer the Third but you can call me Lucifer, third I've known you your whole life!"

"Awkward" replied Sora "I think I'd remember you if I already knew you"

"Not in the shape your in" retorted Lucifer.

"I fell quite well thank you very much!" shouted Sora.

"Your grandfathers name is Asuma" said Lucifer willing to prove he knew Sora "You have a sister called Sakura, your first card was Speed warrior, your d-wheel was green and…"

"What do you mean was?" asked Sora worriedly.

"It's was destroyed by your crash which looked pretty bad, I mean look at you, your arms are cut by what looks like a sword, which is odd…" began Lucifer.

"I played a riding duel and half-way through it my birthmark had glowed crimson," replied Sora.

"A signer" said Lucifer grabbing Sora's arm and looking closely at it saw the birthmark "The dragon's tail, amazing, I never thought you would be a signer"

"What do you mean by signer I've heard the word but I don't know what it means?" asked Sora looking at his arm.

"A signer is…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"A human with the ability to initiate a darkness game with another signer" said Eric talking to Kai walking down a dark corridor with now aspects to it at all "They are amazingly strong and…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Are guarded by a dragon," said Lucifer "Each dragon has a special ability…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Each dragon has been sealed into a synchro card" said Eric "And have Attack points over two-thousand…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Each card is powerful," said Lucifer "But back to the signer…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"When in close contact with each other their individual marks will glow" Eric said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait there is one thing I don't get," said Kai and Sora at the same time in a different place "How come when I was friends with Kai/Sora my mark didn't glow"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Because" said Eric and Lucifer to Kai and Sora respectively "You never went full power against each other"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening.

Sora and Lucifer walked down a dirty street surrounded by big brick buildings. Sora now wore a long light green jacket, a green long sleeve, green trousers and green trainers.

"Are you sure about the green?" asked Lucifer.

"Yes"-said Sora "Any way where are we going?"

"An old abandoned warehouse I want to show you something" replied Lucifer.

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Sora stopping in the middle of the street.

"You just did, but okay, go ahead," replied Lucifer, as Sora started moving again.

"Why is this place so rundown?" asked Sora.

"Sigh, I guess I should tell you" sighed Lucifer "This whole city is enslaved to the public security maintenance bureau and as such we have no freedom"

Sora stopped "They enslaved you"

"Eh, yes" said Lucifer realising it wasn't a question.

"How dare they," replied Sora "How dare they!!!"

"Sora, calm down" said Lucifer "we have a team called the resistance working with us to stop them"

"I hate the bloody bureau!" shouted Sora smashing his fist into a greyish wall.

"We're here," replied Lucifer sadly.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did we come here?" asked Sora as they entered the grey empty (emphasis on empty) warehouse.

Lucifer said nothing walked over to a weird panel and hit it with his walking stick. The panel rose up into the air and flew away. He picked up a gecko disk and Sora's duel disk.

"My duel disk" said Sora as the duel disk came flying towards him; he grabbed it and put it on realising his cards were in it "So you wanted duel"

"I'm looking fir a hero," replied Lucifer taking off his robes to reveal a white shirt and black trousers "Are you that Hero?"

"No, I'm not a hero" replied Sora "Duel disk engage, Duel on"

"Shame" retorted Lucifer "Duel disk engage, duel commence.

(S: 4000)

(L: 4000)

"I'll start off" said Lucifer drawing a card "I summon Armageddon Knight (Level 4 warrior/effect ATK 1400 DEF 1200) whose effect sends a dark monster to the grave from my deck, I place a card facedown your turn"

"Draw" said Sora drawing a card "Here he comes here comes Speed warrior (Level 2 Warrior/effect ATK 900 DEF 400) he's a demon on wheels"

"I actually watch that show," replied Lucifer.

"Awkward" said Sora as speed warrior doubled over in laughter "Wow"

"How did you" began Lucifer.

"I don't know" replied Sora as Speed warrior stood up "Craziness aside, enter battle phase (Speed warrior: 900-1800) Attack sonic edge"

"Ouch" said Lucifer looking away from his warrior (L: 3600) "That has got to hurt"

"I play double summon and place a monster in defence mode" Sora said placing the card on his duel disk "I place a card face down turn end (Speed warrior: 1800-900)"

"My turn" said Lucifer drawing a card _"I just need one more dark card in my grave till Dark armed dragon can come out, I may not have one at the moment put for the moment Mezuki will do" _"I summon Mezuki (Level 4 Zombie/effect ATK 1700 DEF 800) now attack his speed warrior"

"Speed warrior no" said Sora as Mezuki sliced said monster in half (S: 3200).

"I end with a facedown," replied Lucifer "Your turn"

"_I know what he's planning but I just can't get rid of Mezuki I only have one level five monster and I have a feeling he's at the bottom of my deck, so I need Junk synchron, my facedown monster is Quillbolt hedgehog and in my grave is speed warrior, so I flip Quillbolt face-up and summon Junk synchron then I re-summon Speed warrior with junk synchron and tune Quillbolt with Junk and Get junk warrior then I equip him with junk barrage and Synchro boost and then attack his Mezuki and then to finish it I will attack with Speed" thought Sora._

"You're going down" said Sora slash drawing his card, he turned it around a half heartedly and smiled "I summon Junk synchron (Level 3 Warrior/Effect/tuner ATK 1300 DEF 500) then I flip summon Quillbolt hedgehog (Level 2 Machine/effect ATK 800 DEF 800) and re-summon Speed warrior (Level 2 ATK 900 DEF 400) with junk's effect"

"Oh no" shouted Lucifer.

"Oh yes" Sora shouted back "I tune Junk synchron and Quillbolt, **from city to scrap heap reform, Synchro summon Junk warrior (Level 5 Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK 2300 DEF 1300) Scrap fist**, now his effect allows him to gain speed warrior's attack points (Junk warrior: 2300-3200) activate synchro boost (Junk warrior: 3200-3700) I activate and equip to Junk warrior, Junk barrage"

"Oh damn" roared Lucifer.

"Attack Scrap fist" shouted Sora as his Monster smashed into Mezuki (L: 1600) "Now go additional damage from Junk barrage (Half of Mezuki's attack is 850) (L: 750)"

"No not now" said Lucifer on his hands and knees.

"Attack Speed warrior" shouted Sora "Sonic edge"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" roared Lucifer flying across the floor (L: 0)

"Lucifer are you okay," shouted Sora running to the fallen body (S: 3200)

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Is Lucifer well you won't find out till two chapters from now?_

_Next time, _

_Sakura, Heather and Darius have all made it to neo-domino. A recent event caused them to leave without Toji. Now they must duel three proctors to see if they are illegible to be one of the 16 competitors of the duellist Fortune Cup 12. Find out in the next chapter of Legacy of a Signer. _

_Next time: Infinity battle. Sakura versus ???. _


	11. Christmas special Late

Sorry I'm late with a Christmas special chapter but I've been very busy. SO here it goes. (PS: the chapter is all about Sora and Kai's Christmas seven years before Sora's first duel with Hansen.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**A super Christmas special…**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Sora lay in a hospital bed after bringing Lucifer to Seagrove's hospital. It had turned out that Sora had taken a bigger hit from the crash then he thought.

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve and I'm stuck in a hospital bed" Sora said aloud "It's just not right"

"**Too true" said a deep and booming voice.**

"SANTA!" Sora cried out in delight.

"Yes Sora tis' I Santa Claus" said the voice again.

"Eh where are you?" asked Sora looking around the room.

"I'm talking to you from the past" Santa replied.

"You've got to be Sh**ing me" Sora retorted.

"Tis' no Joke" replied Santa "I calling for you to remember what happened seven years ago"

"Err…Why?" Asked Sora.

"**To show you something you may have forgotten," replied Santa.**

"Fine I'll try," replied Sora closing his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_(Still the present.)_

Kai sat up in his bed in a dark room. He considered turning on the light but then heard a deep booming voice.

"Kai tis' I" the voice said.

"Father?" asked Kai hopefully.

"NO KAI NOT YOUR FATHER TIS' I Santa Claus" Shouted Santa.

"Don't shout at me" retorted Kai.

"You and Sora have forgotten something and I'm here to help you remember, so open your mind" roared Santa!

The roof rattled and Kai closed his eyes. The whole building shook and the past unlocked itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A ten-year-old Sora stood on the beach his blue hair flowing in the wind. Beside him were a ten-year-old Sakura and an eleven-year-old Kai. Sora and Kai both had their duel disks on.

"Those idiots ran off as soon as they saw my Turbo warrior beat them"

"Nu-uh it was because of my Explode wing Dragon" replied Kai.

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Stop it now" said Sakura the voice of reason.

"Okay" said Kai and Sora dejectedly.

"Why are we at the beach anyway? It's Christmas" asked Sakura.

"Me and Kai hid the presents we made here" said Sora putting his hand into a patch of sand.

"Onee-san how did you put your hand through the sand?" asked Sakura frightened.

"We made a hologram," answered Kai as Sora took out a large box.

"C'mon let's get back grandpa's house" Sora said as Kai took the other end of the box.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kai, Sora and Sakura hefted the box through the front door of Sora's house and went into the Living are. In the corner was a Christmas tree fully decorated. Here they placed the box and left the room.

"Okay let's go check and grandpa" Sora said as he went to the kitchen door.

A man that the Sora in the future thought looked familiar. He had a grey beard and a suit on. He had a black walking stick that had a golden AM at the top where the man was holding it.

"Excuse Me," the man said pushing passed Sora and leaving the house.

Sora frowned he thought he saw him at the beach a while after they'd buried the box in the ground. He looked a Kai who nodded to him.

"Ah, there you guys are" said Grandpa walking over "It's nine o'clock at night off to bed"

"Okay Grandpa" said Sora as he; Sakura and Kai went up to Sora and Sakura's bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later a sleigh landed on the roof. A man in a red suit and a hat with white fluffy trim and black boots clambered down the chimney to the living room. The man clapped his hands and a sack appeared in his hands he went over to the tree to find out that everything under it had been taken. The man turned Red with anger and walked up to Sora's bedroom where he woke Sora and Kai.

"Whazzat" said Sora rubbing his eyes.

Kai just yawned and said, "Who's there"

"**Tis' I" said the man.**

"Father" Sora and Kai said at the same time.

"**NO I'M SANTA CLAUS" Santa said angry.**

"Santa Claus" said Sora surprised.

"You're real" Kai shouted.

"**Yes I am he replied now listen here" Santa said "Three men have made off with that big box you put under your tree"**

"Oh…GOD DAMMIT" shouted Sora and Kai.

"**Not so loud not so loud" replied Santa "They headed off to the beach where they are waiting for a boat to pick them up"**

"I know they're all probably duellists" said Sora "Wait never mind".

"**I'll stop their boss with a duel and you get your box back Kay" said Santa.**

"OKAY" Sora and Kai snapped to attention.

0000000000000000000000000000000

After a fifteen-minute flying sleigh ride Sora, Kai and Santa had made it to the beach. Sora and Kai hid behind a giant rock behind two men in suits they held the box in their hands. Santa hid behind a rock in front of the man from earlier.

"Damn they're late," said the man.

"**I'm not" said Santa.**

"You can stop with that whole magic voice thing" said the man.

"Well Lucifer you definitely do belong on my naughty list" Laugh Santa.

"Oh you've got to be SH**ING" Lucifer retorted.

"I never lie anyway give back the box" Santa replied.

"If you can beat me in a duel" said Lucifer as one of the suits put a Gecko disk on him.

"Fine" said Santa taking out a red Gecko disk.

"Duel" they shouted.

(S: 4000)

(L: 4000)

"Ho, Ho, ho" Laughed Santa drawing a card "I summon my Builder Elf (Level 2 Warrior/Effect ATK 800 DEF 800) ( A small elf with pointy ears it wore a long green shirt and had green trousers it had a long wooden hammer)"

"Ha, ha, ha that card is worthless" laughed Lucifer.

"No card is worthless," shouted Sora jumping onto the rock he was hiding behind.

"He's right!" roared Santa " I activate Elf's work team a spell that allow me to summon one Package Elf (Level 1 Warrior/Effect ATK 500 DEF 100) (A small elf with pointy ears it wore a red t-shirt and red trousers it held a long cylinder of rapping paper) and one Loading Elf (Level 3 Warrior/ effect ATK 1200 DEF 1000) (A small elf fully dressed in blue it looked very strong) from my deck. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Longest turn ever," laughed Lucifer "I summon…"

"Not so fast I play The Naughty List trap card" said Santa as his trap revealed itself "Now neither of us can normal summon for one-turn"

"I end," grumbled Lucifer.

"Ho, Ho, Ho" said Santa drawing a card "I activate honours of the good list spell card now both of our life points are doubled" (S: 8000)

"Thanks tubby" Lucifer grinned (L: 8000)

"I activate the effect of Rudolph the reindeer by discarding one Santa's sleigh I can special summon him" Said Santa placing a card into the grave "So come on out Rudolf the Reindeer (level 4 Beast-warrior/effect ATK 1600 DEF 1000) now my monsters full frontal assault"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" shouted Lucifer as the monsters rammed into him (L: 6100).

"Yeah that's the way to play," shouted Sora.

"I will" said Kai jumping up to grab Sora.

Sora dodged Kai's attempt to grab him and fell off the rock banging into the Suit holding the box. The suit fell over and the box hit the ground and opened revealing a computer.

"Err… Boss" said the suit still standing.

"What Z?!" asked Lucifer.

"Boss this ain't the engine" replied Z

"You kid," said Lucifer pointing at Sora who had just stood up "what happened to the engine that was in that box"

"We threw it away" Lied Sora and Kai at the same time.

"Ho, ho, ho" said Santa "I end with two face-downs"

"Draw" smiled Lucifer " I summon Psychic Snail, (Level 4 psychic/effect ATK 1900 DEF 1200) now attack his Package elf"

"Ho, ho, no I activate Snowstorm Shield which stops your attack and then I chain it with frozen spike now when your monster fails to complete an attack it is destroyed" Laughed Santa as Psychic Snail exploded.

"Damn" said Lucifer "I end"

"I draw" said Santa drawing "I sacrifice my three elves and Rudolf in order to activate King of Halloween town in order to special summon Jack the pumpkin king (Level 8 Zombie/effect ATK 2800 DEF 2400) (Jack from Tim Burton's nightmare before Christmas appeared in front of Santa) now I sacrifice him to activate Costume change to special Summon Santa Jack (Level 9 Zombie/effect ATK 3200 DEF 1600) (Jack wearing a Santa costume) Now attack undead scrape"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Lucifer as Jack sliced through him (L: 2900)

"I end my turn with a face-down" Santa laughed.

"DRAW!" roared Lucifer "I use monster reborn on Psychic Snail (Level 4 psychic/effect ATK 1900 DEF 1200) and I summon Psychic commander (Level 3 psychic/effect ATK 1400 DEF 800) now I'll tune the, together** Burning planes and Electric Skies, Poison roses and Summer Pies Synchro Summon Psychic Cyborg (Level 7 Psychic/effect/Synchro ATK 2900 DEF 0000) (A robotic monster it's right arm was a gun) **I end my turn"

"_You fool when you attack my monster and destroy it'll destroy your monster and deal damage to you equal to your monsters attack points of course that is if I remove two psychic's from play" thought Lucifer._

"Draw" Santa drew a card and smiled "I activate Santa's sleigh's effect by removing it from play I can destroy one monster on your field as long as there are four other monsters in the grave"

"NO" shouted Lucifer as his monster disintegrated "My plan is ruined"

"Attack Jack Skeleton Smash" shouted Santa as Jack grabbed Lucifer and smashed him into the ground (L: 0000) (S: 8000).

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sora awoke from his memory, which was strange because he didn't think you remembered like that. He frowned why had Santa wanted him to remember that.

"Hold on that night me and Kai" Sora said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hey Kai" Sora said in a dark room "You awake"_

"_Yeah why?" asked Kai._

"_I was thinking," Sora began "About how Santa was such a great duellist"_

"_Yeah" said Kai._

"_I was wondering" Sora started "What would happen if we became duellists"_

_A silence filled the room broken only by Sakura sleep talking about fish. They continued to think._

"_I think" Kai began "That if we did we would be the best around and we would be rivals and friends forever"_

"_If you say so" said Sora "But remember this you'll never beat me"_

"_Wanna bet" replied Kai._

0000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere Kai remembered this and Sakura did so too. Lucifer also remembered this as he lay in his hospital bed. And finally Sora figured out who Lucifer was.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it's late.

And also Two new characters to appear in story. And you get to name them describe them give them catchphrases (Optional). Here are the guidelines:

You can make both characters but one is to be male the other is to be female.

You can chose between these decks:

X-Saber, Frembel, Jurac or Demonic God (if you don't know what these cards are like look them up on Yu-gi-oh wikia) other then that everything else is fine.


	12. Sasori vs Sakura

Right I've recovered from my writers block (Basically I just got home from school and nothing to do and if you ask me homework can wait till later if not tomorrow (Which I never recommend leaving it to). Anyway I Digress, I have two bits of news (Sort of three if you count this chapter being centred around Sakura if not):

First, An announcement from the Late Christmas special. Giving you the chance to make up your own character for the Fortune cup arc (A possible 4-5 Chapter away thing) Details at the end.

Second the next chapter will be out during the weekend, the chapter will be around Kai and a character mentioned as the Queen of Duelling, Iris Helena.

Okay lets move on to the chapter (PS thanks for reading)

000000000000000000000000000000000

SASORI VS SAKURA

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked through the gleaming streets of metropolis that is domino city. As she walked she looked through the streets for a marble duelling arena. Finally seeing the arena she ran at full speed, but Sakura didn't a young man running that way from a different direction. She smashed into the man and was sent sprawling along the floor.

"Oh no, Are You Okay?" asked the man running up to her.

Sakura looked up and saw a boy not much older than her. He had blue eyes and red hair (Blood red she noted). He had a generous smile and wore a long white shirt with black jeans.

"I'm fine" she said standing up embarrassed "Are entering the fortune cup" The boy nodded "Well lets go together" the boy nodded again and they walked into the gleaming marble stadium.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sora was in an underground cavern filled with books. He had been released from the hospital. As he walked through the tunnel he had a dim sense of déjà vu.

"I swear I've been here before" he said aloud.

He continued on until he came to an oak door. He pushed the door and then he pulled it. He started pummelling it and after several more thumps gave up.

"Stupid door, open" roared Sora "Abracadabra, Hocus Pockus open up you son of a *****, Open Sesame"

At the last word the door flung itself open. Sora stood mouth hanging open and then entered the room. The room was white and was furnished with only a chest and a strange coffin hooked up to a huge computer. Sora felt dazed and then he remembered.

Flash back

"Tell me where it is boy" Lucifer roared at Sora who was huddled in the corner of the room.

"I don't know where it is," replied Sora firmly.

"Fine I'll just have to hide your D-wheel and give you a little memory scan" Said Lucifer picking Sora up by the collar and stuffing him in the coffin "When I know where it is you'll remember this conversation and you will find your d-wheel inside a very special cube in that chest"

End

Sora ran over to the Chest to find it said: TO MY SON SORA,

SIGNED HIRU MASHIMA

"Father" Gasped Sora.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean there's only one more space?" roared Sakura at a Security.

"You and your Boyfriend will have to duel over it" replied the Security.

"We just met and in don't even know his name" roared Sakura.

"It's Sasori," replied Sasori

"Oh a bit of slu…" Security began and then was flung against the wall, after recovering hr continued with a cough "Fine you two duel outside the stadium and I'll give the invitation to the winner"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sora flung the chest open and took out a blue cube, which had a red button on it. It read do not press by penalty of D-wheel. Sora pressed and a second later his D-Wheel and some cards appeared on the floor. He looked them up and down and gasped.

"My father's cards there missing just a few cards" Sora realised that they must be in his deck. He turned another one over and saw Stardust Dragon "But how can it be here I have it"

"Finally free, you know your dad has to learn to trust your grandfather" Stardust said in his head.

"Stardust could you not have told me you were stuck in a box" Said Sora and then frowned "Have I been calling you from the box"

"Once when you were close to the crimson king's stone and another when you activated your signer power fully" replied Stardust.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Duel Disk engage" roared Sakura and Sasori as the Security laughed.

(SA: 4000)

(SAS: 4000)

"I'll go first," said Sasori drawing a card "I summon Human Puppet Male (A large man with black hair and a tuxedo he looked human but had a puppet mouth and a string connected to it's card which hung In the air) (Level 4 Puppet/Effect ATK 2200 DEF 0000) in attack mode"

"What the hell that monster's got 2200 ATK" Shouted Sakura.

"Humph it's effect causes 2000 damage to me when it's destroyed" grunted Sasori "I play a card face-down and activate card discard your turn"

Sakura discarded five cards and drew six more "I summon Plaguespreader Zombie (Level 2 Zombie/Effect/Tuner ATK 400 DEF 200) and activate monster reborn to re-summon my discarded Vampire Lady (Level 4 Zombie/Effect ATK 1550 DEF 1550) and I will tune them together Come forth dragon of the dead and show your strength, flames of hell shall surround the earth with your arrival synchro summon DoomKaiser Dragon" shouted Sakura as flames surrounded he field out of which came Doomkaiser Dragon "Now I will attack!"

"Not so fast I activate the reincarnation of the puppet slime" replied Sasori as his trap card stopped the dragon "Now I sacrifice my Human Puppet Male and remove three other puppet's so I can summon Human puppet slime (A large pool of liquid slime, strings came out of said puddle and were connected to Sasori) (Level 10 Puppet/Effect ATK 0 DEF 0)"

"That monster is terrible," laughed Sakura " Attack Doomkaiser"

"I activate my monsters effect" roared Sasori as the Dragon shot a blue flame at the puddle "He can't be destroyed by battle and any damage done to me by your monsters attack is done to you"

"OOOOOWWWW" Cried Sakura as the flame shot back at her (S: 1800) "I end my turn!"

"That was your last" laughed Sasori drawing "Because I attack your monster causing damage to you"

"NOOOOOO" screamed Sakura as the slime jumped on her monster making the dragon lash out with its tail (S: 0000) "Oh man Onee-san's going to be disappointed"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, for some reason I'm the opposite of disappointed and I don't know why" Sora laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah he's going to be mad" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Here you are" said the guard handing an invite to Sasori and then Sakura "You've both shown to be quit good"

"What about the one invite left?" asked Sakura but the guard walked off "Jerk"

"Anyway, Three weeks to go till the Fortune cup" said Sasori "Do you want to train with me"

0000000000000000000000000000000

|EOC

0000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Great chapter Huh Sora?

Sora: You made my sister Lose.

Me: Uh oh Sora's angry run for your Li…

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kai: Next time Me, Myself and I (I rule) get to duel Iris. And Sora finds out a little bit more about his Grandfather and Father (Hiru).

0000000000000000000000000000000

Right so you can make your own fortune cup applicant who will make an appearance in…I can only tell the people who win. Yes two people will win everyone who reviews will be given a fare shot. (It is possible that one person can make two people but only one of them will be chosen)

Just fill in and leave in a comment this thing:

Name (First And second)

DOB (the current time line is Eh 3207 (Dunno why just made it up))

DECK (Can make your own or use a default deck of either X-saber, Genex, Jurac of Demonic roaring God) (These Archetypes can be explained on YU-gi-oh Wikia).

Clothes (Up to you)

Past back story:

Purpose in life:

A description of him/her:

D-wheel (Optional)

Synchro Quotes (Completely optional and no unreleased cards or Signer dragons)

Anything I left out put it in. The characters chosen will be main (Not minor) Characters Integral to the plot. Made up cards are encouraged put please leave a description.


	13. Title match

Right just to let you all know. Anyone who's interested in the character competition it ends Friday the 5th of March.

**You can leave your character as a comment or PM with the details.**

**Lets begin the next chapter.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Title Match**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Darkness, we all fear it deep down.**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

The following card sponsors this chapter:

Trident Dragon

Level 10

Attribute: Fire

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Dragon type tuner + 1 or more dragon type non tuner

**This card cannot be cannot not be special summoned except by synchro summon.** **When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 cards you control. During this turn, in addition to its normal attack, this card can attack a number of times equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kai sat in a large white room looking out a large window (It took up ¼ of the room basically it was a window wall) outside he saw half the huge stadium the other half was behind him. The room he was in had an oak table and a sofa behind that. On the table was a black D-wheel helmet, a black duel disk and a black deck holder full of Duel monster cards.

"Today marks the day of a new reign of Duelling" Kai said Solemnly "OH and by the way Mister Wight next time don't hide under the sofa while wearing a bright yellow tuxedo it's just to easy"

"Your good at this sir" said a man of twenty rising from the floor as Kai had said he wore a yellow tuxedo complete with top hat his eye were a deep red "Cypher told me to tell you that he got a security to give Sakura, Cypher's invite sir"

"The plan is in motion and Soon Sora will arrive and I will be able to hold this Title with full heart," Kai said rather dramatically.

"You haven't won yet Sir and Iris will be a tough nut to crack" Mr. Wight Laughed a look of disgust on his face replaced his happiness as he said "She is one of them sir"

"A Psychic as Queen how come the security's haven't pointed it out to the… eh… Mob of Angry Citizens against Psychic duellist becoming king?" Asked Kai Sarcastically with Venom in his voice.

"Don't be an Idiot… The M.A.C.A.P.D.K or in this case the M.A.C.A.P.D.Q are the reason she's king…err queen" Mr Wight said angrily "The Arcadia Movement are using them as a guise sir"

"Oh…Of course… When's the duel on anyway?" Asked Kai.

"Twenty minutes Sir" Said Wight as Kai ran full tilt towards the Closest Tailor (Which was also the name of the Shop)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Iris Helena, A girl of Eighteen, Had red Hair, blue eyes, a smile that could charm a man to jumping in front of a bus for her, a blue jacket, black jeans and a red d-wheel. Her D-wheel was different then most as the engine was 1 and ½ metres long and the back only ½ a metres long (Not counting were you sat of course.) The Handles were in the same style as Sora's were and so was the duel disk.

"This Guy thinks he can beat me," Iris shouted apparently at the dark (She was in a very dark corridor).

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Me thinks Kai be to confident mistress" a growling voice answered back "Me thinks he should be taken down a notch"

"Calm down Neolith he will be beaten, as Seymour has foreseen it" Iris replied calmly "He has also seen a young man a hero plagued by a shadowy past"

"Mistress I will prepare your deck and d-wheel as the duel is in fifteen minutes and me thinks you should make a good impression" said Neolith as the sound of feet walking away well limping actually.

When the noise had died down Iris said again to the shadows "Mr. White I suggest you leave before I am forced to unleash my psychic abilities on you"

"Don't threaten me your Psychic powers are nothing compared to mine or…Kyle's" Mr. White said stepping into the light, his hat was off and his hair his white was revealed.

"I suppose your right after all you did foresee me coming into power as Queen of Duelling" Iris replied "And Kyle goes on rampages every time he's near the light of a full moon"

"He was scarred by what you did to him" Grinned Mr. White "Isn't that right Lillian"

"Lillian Valentine no longer exists" Iris laughed walking away "Be careful you never know who is around the corner waiting for the moment you slip up" Iris grinned at this "Isn't that right Neolith"

"Sure is Mistress" replied the growling voice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora sat in front of the computer. He was tinkering with the machine until the screen turned from black to a picture of Kai holding card up to his left eye.

"_**New up and coming duellist Kai Yusuke will be battling it out against our Queen Iris Helena" the reporter on the computer spoke as the picture changed to that of Iris with her arms folded "The duel will begin in ten minutes**_"

"This is it Kai" growled Sora his normally purple eyes glinted black "Show me the power you have, Show me your resolve"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

A man with a long black cape with red line markings and his hood covering his face looked at a T.V. he was in a shady apartment with only a bed, a T.V. and a garden chair sat watching as the reporter blabbed on about how this duel about to start would signal to all the duellists who could get an invite, that the fortune cup was starting in a mere seven days. Behind the man another man wearing the same cloak only with yellow markings appeared.

"In Five minutes the operation…_Begins_" the red man said.

"Yes and when the duel ends Sora will be lead to the city" the yellow man laughed.

"And finally he will fall" the red man shouted.

"Be quiet up there boy or I'm gonna come up an smack ya real good" shouted an angry old man living in the room below.

"Sorry" whispered the red man.

"Much better" the old man shouted back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Everybody Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn" the commentator shouted to the crowd of eighty-thousand in the coliseum like riding duel arena, the arena was gold with a large sitting area in the middle and the sides "First I will introduce a girl close to all your hearts, give it up for __**Iris Helena"**_

Iris came flying down from the sky she now wore a blue helmet and a ponytail came out from a hole in the back of it.

"_And now Kai Yusuke" shouted the commentator morosely._

A moving cloak the size of a man on Kai's d-wheel came out. Puzzled looks where flying around the arena as they wondered how they would see Kai.

"_EH… We will begin in…" the commentator started._

"Three" the crowd began.

'**Speed world activated, D-wheel engaged, Auto-pilot standing by' the d-wheels said in tune.**

"**Two" the crowd continued.**

(K: 4000)

(I: 4000)

"I'll go first," Iris said to the cloak.

"One" the crowd finished.

And the Fire works began.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora stared as his once best friend exploded into fifty or so green and red fireworks.

"I new he got angry easily but this is ridiculous" Sora growled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Iris was off like a bullet until she realised no one was there. As she was about to slow down Kai zoomed past her. He wore a black leather sleeveless and a pair of black leather trousers.

"I'll start actually" Kai grinned drawing six cards as Iris drew five "Heh, I summon Red eyes B. chick (Level 1 dragon/effect ATK 800 DEF 500) and then I think I'll sacrifice him for his daddy so come on out RED EYES BLACK DRAGON (Level 7 Dragon/Effect ATK 2400 DEF 2000)" Red eyes appeared as Kai began to laugh "Next I activate the effect of Darkness egg, by removing one card from my grave I can special summon it to the field, so, without further ado I summon Darkness Egg (A mysterious black egg shrouded in black appeared on the field) (Level 3 Dragon/Effect/Tuner ATK 200 DEF 0) now I'll tune them together, **From Darkness Be reborn Appear before me, my loyal subject ****Trident Dragon (Level 10 Dragon/Synchro/effect ATK 3000 DEF 2800**" a red three headed dragon appeared on the field " My monster is completely stronger than anything you can throw at me, your turn"

**Kai: 1 SPC**

Iris: 1 SPC

"I draw" Iris said calmly "I place a monster in defence and end my turn"

'_Oh no everybody listen!" shouted The commentator "Kai has backed Iris into a corner know what will she do"_

"Prepare for pain" Shouted Kai drawing a card.

Kai: 2 SPC

**Iris: 2 SPC**

"I summon Luster Dragon (Level 4 Dragon/Normal ATK 1900 DEF 1600)" Kai shouted "Now Luster dragon attack"

"Not so fast my monster is morphing jar 2" shouted Iris as Kai's monsters went straight back to his deck.

"DAMN IT!" roared Kai as he placed the two cards he picked up for morphing jars second effect "I place a card face-down your turn"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora looked down at a completely white mask that sat in his lap. He picked it up and put it on his face and immediately wish he hadn't. He started to groan as the mask began to hurt his face. His purple hair grew longer and longer down to the end of his back. Eyeholes appeared in his mask and his purple eyes became red. His green coat became dark purple and so did his trousers and t-shirt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter to be continued in

Path of the mask


End file.
